Gateway International Airlines
Gateway International Airlines is an airline based in the UK. Its biggest hub is Webster Int'l Airport. From that airport, much of Gateway's planes take off and land. BUSESVI was the former CEO of the airline while GamerJoshHD was the founder. Both of them left to operate as Virgin America and that occurred until all hell broke loose. The airlines' Board of Directors include NewYorkCentralRR(who retired recently), TheWindRises, Jahoolax, ruler1091, LordEtiam, MoMforever, and LordCeltican. History Gateway International Airlines was founded in 1957 as GAIA Airlines of Britain. It operated daily scheduled flights in Britain until in 1971, when it expanded into Western Europe and parts of Myeega. GAIA Airlines was going to be the European launch customer for the Boeing 747, which was the first Boeing airplane that GAIA ever bought. Over time, GAIA Airlines bought some Boeing 737-200s and Boeing 727-200s to help with domestic traffic. In 1987, GAIA Airlines placed orders on the Boeing 767-200ER and the Boeing 767-300ER. GAIA wanted to be the launch customer for both, but GAIA was too late. El Al became the launch customer for the 767-200ER and American Airlines became the launch customer for the 767-300ER. In 2001, when Jolteon Airlines commenced its operations, GAIA wanted to expand its flights. It needed a focus city in Los Angeles. That was when GAIA renamed to "Gateway American International Airlines". The airline kept operating for 12 years, when Gateway American was forced to merge with GEA(Gateway European Airlines). That was when the airline's name changed to what we now know as Gateway International Airlines. Subsidiaries Gateway Express: One of 2 regional airlines owned by GIA Gateway Rouge: A major international airline that is based off of Air Canada Rouge British Jet: A major Trans-European airline that is operated by GIA British Jet Express: The other of 2 regional airlines owned by GIA SkyGateway: A British charter airline that is operated by GIA Gateway America: A major American-based airline that was soon defunct to make Gateway Rouge SkyCharter: A charter airline that transports people between Britain and Robloxia Bloxwings: The biggest charter airlines in europe instead U.K. and the a low-cost airline from turkey Fleet The airline has tons of fleet for specific jobs. 'International' Boeing 747-8i In Service Boeing 777-300ER In Service Boeing 777-8X Development Boeing 777-9X In Service/8 On Order Boeing 787-8 Or Airbus A350-900XWB < Currently deciding. Airbus A380-800 In Service 'Domestic' Boeing 737-800 In Service Boeing 737-8MAX In Service (Replacing the Embraer 190) Boeing 737-9MAX In Service Boeing 717-200 In Service(3 With British Jet Regional Service) Bombardier CS100 In Service Bombardier CS300 Order Embraer 190 In Service (Other 2 With British Jet Express Regional Service) < RETIRING (Being Replaced by the 737-8MAX) British Aerospace BAE 164-300 [On Order 'Regional' Boeing 717-200 In Service (1 With British Jet Domestic Service) Bombardier Q-400 Dash 8NEXTGEN In Service/10 On Order de Havilland Canada Q-100 Dash 8 In Service Bombardier CRJ-700 Maintenance Bombardier CRJ-900 In Service Embraer 190 In Service(Other 1 With British Jet Domestic Service) < RETIRING (Being Replaced by the BAE 146-300) British Aerospace BAE 164-300 Order Accidents and Incidents We have decided not to show you the numerous accidents that Gateway International Airlines and its subsidiaries have had because the list is so long. TriviaCategory:Airline * BUSESVI was widely hated throughout the entire airline industry after NSF17 and SLK55, two of BUSESVI's closest workers, spread the word about him giving funds to NKL91, Usctrojan18, and TheTechDude456, which was why BUSESVI left aviation. * Monarchfan21, a former person involved in aviation, has recorded videos of numerous landings at a number of airports. * Many GIA planes have the BritishJet livery.